The day I become a butterfly
by Luka Tatsumi
Summary: Ma vie a basculée le jour ou j'ai découvert ce qui dormait en moi". Tsukimi est une jeune adolescente ayant trouvé refuge auprès des membres de l'Akatsuki... Mais que feront-ils lorsqu'ils découvriront qu'elle est en réalité Mokushi, le bijuu suprême...?


**~ Auteur :** Luka Tatsumi.

**~ Titre :** The day I become a butterfly.

**~ Genre :** Romance.

**~ Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic (à l'exception de Tsukimi) sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Nuit funeste.**_

C'était comme flotter dans le vide. Comme si toute chose matérielle n'avait plus sa place dans cet univers. Mes sens se brouillaient et mes yeux ne distinguaient plus que du noir. Un noir profond et impénétrable qui n'en finissait plus. Mes souvenirs étaient glauques et ma mémoire confuse. J'avais le vertige. Un vertige différent de celui que j'avais connu jusqu'ici : C'était autre chose que la peur de tomber. Ca ressemblait plutôt au désire d'une chute à travers ces ténèbres dont j'aurais eu à me défendre ensuite.

Pour moi, la mort était un grand vide : Un trou et rien autour. Peut-être étais-je morte ? En fait, cela ne m'aurait pas vraiment dérangé... C'était idiot de penser ainsi, mais honnêtement, étant une personne qui n'attachait plus une grande importance à la vie, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu réagir autrement. Mourir... Ce mot sonnait creux dans ma tête. Il illustrait presque la délivrance que je n'espérais plus. Un tel raisonnement était stupide mais avait aussi sa part de logique dans mon esprit.

Pourtant je n'étais pas morte. Je le savais car une immense douleur me saisissait le corps, et il était peu probable que la mort fût si désagréable. J'avais l'étrange impression que mes os avaient été broyés un par un au cours d'une torture effroyable et acharnée. Je compris alors pourquoi tout était si noir : J'avais les yeux fermés... Je tentais désespérément de les ouvrir mais il me sembla que mes paupières pesaient des tonnes. Dans un dernier effort, qui me parût inhumain, je réussis enfin à les soulever.

Une lumière blanche, d'une pureté sans pareille, vint me fendre les yeux. J'avais la nausée. Elle s'estompa presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue tandis que mon regard s'habituait tant bien que mal à la brusque lumière à la quelle il avait été confronté.

Autour de moi, tout était d'une immobilité parfaite. Aucune voix ne perçait le silence. Pas même un murmure... Rien. Juste cette douleur qui elle était bien réelle. Mon corps trempait dans un liquide chaud à l'odeur nauséabonde. Et du rouge. Du rouge de partout. Sur le sol, sur les murs, sur les fenêtres... Partout. Le vent soufflait tendit que l'aurore touchait à sa fin. Bientôt il ferait nuit.

J'eue du mal à me souvenir où je me trouvais. Tout d'abord car ma mémoire semblait marcher au ralenti. Mais aussi car les lieux où j'avais passé mon enfance étaient méconnaissables à présent. Tout n'était plus que ruine et désolation. La bataille était récente car les corps de ceux qui avaient été ma famille jonchaient encore le sol empourpré.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne cherchais même pas comprendre. La seule chose que je voulais c'était me réveiller et quitter ce cauchemar. Alors ma mère m'aurait serrée dans ses bras et m'aurait dit que tout allait bien, que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. J'aurais été dormir avec mon frère ce qui m'aurait rassuré et enfin je me serrais rendormit... Mais la réalité qui s'offrait à mes yeux n'avait rien d'un mauvais rêve. Justement, c'était la réalité, plus cinglante et cruelle que jamais... Je ne me réveillerais pas.

Mon esprit mit un certain temps avant de réagir. Mais quand l'évidence eue enfin atteint mon cerveau, je n'eue qu'une seule et unique réaction : crier. Crier à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Pleurer à ne plus en finir. Hurler jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire... Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Si bien qu'il s'écoula deux jours entiers avant que ma voix ne se tût enfin.

Je m'effondrais au sol. Et une fois encore ce fût le néant. J'espérais alors mourir dans ces ténèbres pour ne plus être obligé d'affronter la vérité. Un monstre, c'est tout ce que j'étais. Un monstre dont les mains étaient recouvertes du sang de ceux que j'avais aimé. Quelqu'un d'ignoble et de barbare qui ne méritais que l'enfer. Ma voix ne criait plus mais mes yeux pleuraient toujours... Je les avais tués.

* * *

_**Des pas... Des voix... Du vent... La douleur...**_

* * *

Du blanc. Ce fût la première couleur que je vis quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Un plafond blanc et fissuré à quelques endroits. J'avais rêvé ? Non impossible. La douleur était toujours là. Je tournai difficilement la tête afin d'examiner les lieux. Il n'y avait rien ici. Rien à part un lit, une table de chevet et une minuscule commode. La pièce semblait d'ailleurs démesurément grande à côtés de ce mobilier si petit. Mais peu m'importait tout cela. Je désirais juste savoir où j'étais et comment j'y étais venu. Poussant sur mes coudes, et ramenant mes jambes vers moi, je tentai de me mettre en position assise. La douleur sévissait toujours mes membres mais je n'abandonnais pas. Dans un dernier effort, je réussis enfin à m'asseoir. La tête me tourna un moment. Je restais immobile pour ne pas basculer de nouveau. C'était bien fait pour moi... Même si aucune douleur ne pourrait valoir la souffrance que j'avais infligée à mes proches, je remerciais Dieu de me punir ainsi.

Reprenant mes esprits, j'observais une fois de plus cette pièce étrangère dans laquelle je me trouvais. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de l'accès. Ma vision était encore trouble mais j'avais suffisamment de lucidité pour distinguer ce qui m'entourait... Il portait un masque orange de forme ovale entrecoupé par de fine crevasses se rejoignant en un point précis de son visage : son œil droit. Ses habits avaient tout de la tenue de ninja classique à l'exception de son manteau qui lui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Il était long, d'un noir profond sur lequel se dessinaient des nuages rouges cernés de blanc. Jamais encore je n'en avais vu de semblable. Il sembla deviner mon inquiétude et, tout en s'approchant du lit, il commença à me parler.

**"- Bonjour. Je suis Tobi. Et toi tu es qui ?"**

Je décidais de répondre. Mais quand j'ouvris la bouche, un crissement suraigu vint remplacer ce qui aurait du être ma voix. Je toussais, serrant ma gorge entre mes mains, tandis que le prénommé Tobi repris la parole.

**"- On dirait bien que tu n'as plus de voix. Il ne faut pas crier autant où après ça fait mal tu vois. Tobi va prendre une feuille pour que tu puisses écrire."**

Il sortit une feuille de papier à moitié froissé du tiroir de la table de chevet et me le tendis ainsi qu'un stylo. Je soulevais avec peine mon bras gauche et saisissais la feuille dans un mouvement lent et maladroit. Puis je commençais à écrire...

_Je m'appelle Tsukimi._

**"- Oh d'accore. Tobi aime bien !... Et que s'était-il passé Tsukimi-chan ?"**

_Je les ai tués._

**"- Quoi ?! Tsukimi-chan a tué tous ces gens ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne les aimais pas ?"**

_Je les aimais. C'était ma famille. Le clan Sanzashi. Je suis un monstre._

**"- He ? Tobi ne comprend pas... Tsukimi-chan n'est pas un monstre."**

_Je suis un monstre horrible. Je ne mérite pas de vivre._

**"- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça ! Tobi croit en Tsukimi-chan. Tu es fatigué il faut reprendre des forces et après tu expliqueras à Tobi ce qui ne va pas. D'accore ?"**

Je le regardais stupéfaite. Bien qu'il m'ai trouvé baignant dans une mare de sang que j'avais moi-même versée, il ne semblait pas intimidé. Pire, il certifiait croire en moi. Je lui souriais sans raison quelconque. Sa manière de s'exprimé me faisait rire.

**- Tobi va aider Tsukimi-chan à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Tu dois avoir faim, n'est ce pas ? Allons-y.**

Il m'aida à me redresser sur mes jambes. Pendant un instant je cru bien qu'elle céderait sous mon poids, non pas que je fus grosse mais elle semblait vidée de toute énergie. Tobi me rattrapa de justesse et pris l'initiative de me porter sur son dos. C'est donc percher sur lui, ma tête reposant sur son épaule et mes bras agrippant avec faiblesse son manteau, que j'arrivais dans la cuisine. Deux personnes y était déjà attablées. Le premier que je remarquais avait la peau bleue. Je trouvais cela étrange mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'homme qui siégeait à son côté droit. Lui ressemblait à une plante et on l'eu cru maquillé comme un clown éploré avec son côté noir et son autre blanc. Mais la fatigue m'empêcha d'être surpris. Je me taisais donc, incapable de parler.

**"- Voilà Tsukimi-chan. Assis-toi là, Tobi va aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. N'est pas peur d'eux ils ne vont pas te faire de mal."**

J'acquiesçais d'un léger signe de tête. Ma joue droite reposait sur la table toute de bois. Je n'avais plus la force de me tenir droite. L'homme à la peau bleu, assis à deux sièges de là où je me trouvais, se leva et vint prendre place à mes côtés. Il me tira en arrière et improvisa un dossier pour mon dos avec son bras. Ainsi je pouvais rester debout. Ce simple geste me rassura. Il n'était donc pas dangereux.

**"- Bonjour... hum, Tsukimi-chan c'est bien ça ? Je m'appelle Kisame. Alors à ce qu'il parait Tobi t'a trouvé en plein champ de bataille. C'est bien vrai cette histoire ?"**

J'aurais voulu répondre mais les mots ne me venaient toujours pas. Je secouais donc la tête d'avant en arrière pour simuler un « oui ». D'un côté j'avais peur qu'il se vexe en pensant que je ne daignais pas lui offrir une réponse convenable. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

**"- Hum... Tu as eu beaucoup de chance alors. Et quel âge as-tu ?"**

Je ne répondais pas. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche, le son strident et cassé qui remplaçait ma voix referait surface. Mais il n'y avait d'autre moyen de lui faire comprendre que de parler. J'articulais donc avec peine les mots entre mes lèvres, qui à ma plus grande surprise, prenaient forme petit à petit. Evidement je ne pouvais que chuchoter mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

**"- Je viens de fêter mes 17 ans.**

**- Oh... Tu es très jeune. Ca aurait été dommage de mourir si tôt n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je veux mourir...**

**- Pardon ?"**

C'est cet instant que Tobi choisit pour sortir de la cuisine et déposer une assiette devant moi. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude ce qu'elle contenait. A première vu on aurait dit de la purée. Mais l'odeur me laissait sentir qu'il s'agissait de viande. Bref, Tobi m'aida à manger comme un adulte l'aurait fait pour un enfant de 6 ans. Je me sentais pitoyable. Mais l'humiliation faisait très certainement partie de mon châtiment. Je ne réussi pas à avaler plus de la moitié de mon repas. La douleur me rendait plus nauséeuse que jamais. Kisame et Tobi me parlèrent longuement. Je leur expliquais donc mon histoire. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mes souvenirs étaient beaucoup trop flous pour que je puisse déjà y voir clair. Ceci-dis, j'étais au moins sur d'une chose : J'étais une meurtrière. Ou tout du moins quelque chose en moi possédait le désir de tuer. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais contrôler...

Tobi me ramena à la chambre. Je m'endormais rapidement. Une fois encore ce fut un sommeil noir et sans rêves. Ou plutôt une nuit durant laquelle les visages de tous ceux qui avaient péris par ma faute revinrent me hanter. Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque je me réveillais. Incapable de dormir plus longtemps, je me levais. Mes forces commençaient à me revenir. Je pouvais à présent tenir sur mes pieds par moi-même.

* * *

**~ Commentaire de l'auteur :** Voilà ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre. Bien entendu il ne se passe rien pour l'instant... Ce n'est que le début après tout. J'espère néanoins que ça vous a plu et que vous viendrez lire la suite de cette fanfic quand je la posterais ^^. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps !! =)


End file.
